The Return
by elenastarkiller
Summary: What happens when Katherine pays a visit to her long-lost partner Damen Auguste? Mayhem. Please R&R!
1. Katherine

**A/N: I'm writing this story w/ my fanfiction-less friend Claire. I wrote this chapter, and there will be another A/N when she writes one! Enjoy!**

Damen Auguste was exhausted. He had gone to school and then spent the rest of the day teaching Ever some more about her new powers. He had just dropped her off and was driving home in his black Ferrari. The same routines felt so boring lately. Not Ever, no, never her. It was just-he wanted to do something crazy, something that he couldn't do while regular people were watching.

The guard let him into the gated community, and Damen sped down the same streets with the same houses. He sighed. A change of scenery might be nice. Maybe he'd manifest a couple of airline tickets to Hawai'i and take Ever. That would be nice. He smiled.

By then he had reached his house. He got out of the car, locked it, and went inside. More familiarity. Maybe he should change the furniture.

He needed some Immortal juice. Hopefully that would help him rejuvenate. He was just so tired. But when he opened his refrigerator, there wasn't any left. Weird. He could've sworn there was a ton left when he had left this morning. Then he checked the pantry. Nothing. _Crap, _he thought. _What am I gonna do now?_

Then he noticed a drop of red on the floor. Damen bent down to look at it, and he immediately recognized it as blood. But he didn't drink blood.

_Someone was here._ Instantly, Damen's body went on alert. His muscles tightened, and he felt something like adrenaline course through his body. _Someone was here._

He searched the entire house room by room. He left the room with all his personal belongings for last. As soon as he neared it, he knew the person was in there. Of course, that would be the easiest way for the person to intimidate him. Damen assumed that this person knew how to tick him off. No one messed with this room. No one.

He opened the door slowly, trying to be quiet. He didn't see anyone in the room, though. _Maybe they had already left,_ he thought. But his instincts told him differently.

"Hello, Damen," a female voice said out of the shadows. "Remember me?" Then all of a sudden he was on the floor with a girl on top of him. But she wasn't an ordinary girl. Veins were popping up underneath her blood-red eyes, and fangs protruded from her mouth. She was inches away from his neck.

"What the hell?" cried Damen. "Who _are _you?"

Instantly, the creature's features faded into what looked like a normal human girl. She didn't release her grasp on him, though.

"You don't remember?" she mocked.

"Honestly, no. Would you please let me go?" Damen asked. Who was this girl?

She freed him, and Damen stood up while rubbing his neck. _Ouch._

"I'm Katherine Pierce," she said with all sweetness in her voice. "You knew me back in…oh, let's see…the 17th century?"

Damen thought back. The 1600s. What happened then? _Puritan Ever,_ he contemplated. But then Drina had…well, he didn't want to think about that. What else had happened in the 17th century?

"Not an inkling?" she teased again. "Well, let me refresh your memory, Damen Auguste." She smirked. And then she was on top of him again, but this time, she was kissing him everywhere. She pulled off his shirt, and then his pants. Then she started on herself until all she had left was a bra.

"Would you like to do the final step?" she asked. _She was so beautiful_, he thought. Then he remembered.

* * *

"You coming, Auguste?" Katherine called mockingly.

"Definitely," he grinned. They raced down the stairs of the Sistine Chapel in Rome, trying to see who would win. He did, of course. She giggled as she jumped onto his shoulders when she was at the bottom. He caught her and ran with her towards a non crowded area.

"Where are we going?" she questioned. He didn't answer. She was too gorgeous to resist. And why disobey his philosophy of taking what he wanted when he wanted?

Once they were down in a secluded area, he started to kiss her. She seemed to enjoy it, moaning in pleasure.

Before he could start the undressing process, however, he felt teeth in his neck. She was biting him, sucking his…blood? That wasn't possible. Vampires weren't real. Or were they?

He fought back, using all his Immortal strength. She seemed surprised that he could even move her a centimeter, much less completely off him. She stopped trying.

"You should learn how to play your game a little better, Immortal," she tisked. "It was much too easy."

"You're a-a-a-" He couldn't finish.

"Yes, I'm a bloodsucking, murderous, vampire. And you are an Immortal, which makes you the winner of best-tasting-food. Congrats!" she mocked.

Damen had never been scared as an Immortal before. But Katherine made him want to cringe into a little ball and scream. He looked down.

"I'll see you later, tasty," she murmured in his ear. And then she was gone.

* * *

Damen remembered. He had seen her many times after that, mostly for sex. He had to make little blood donations every time, but it was worth it. But that was centuries ago. Now, he couldn't think of doing it again. Not with…with…. He was forgetting now. Who was she making him forget?

"Come on, Auguste. Live a little." She was so amazingly beautiful, he almost forgot…Ever! His mind was filled with Ever's blond hair, and her _eyes. _Yes, that was what kept him from resisting Katherine's allure. Ever's never changing eyes.

Damen pushed Katherine off of him. "No," he said quietly. "I don't want this." He started to redress.

Katherine pouted. "Fine." She put her clothes on, too.

Damen remembered something. "Where did you put my juice?" he inquired. "I need that."

"Oh it's in your bedroom closet. I figured I had to make it obvious I was here or you wouldn't come looking for me." She smiled. "It worked."

"So why are you here, Katherine?" Damen asked. He sat down on an armchair.

"I came to see you," she replied innocently. "Is that a problem?"

"It's been centuries. There must be another reason."

"Nope," she smirked. "Is that so hard to believe? You're a sexy man, and I can't resist you." She moved so quickly Damen almost missed it. Now she was sitting on his lap leaning against him. Her hand was caressing his chest.

"What are you up to?" he asked again.

She looked straight into his eyes. "You are going to love me," she said monotonously. "You are going to forget loving Ever, and when I go to your school tomorrow as a student, you are going to fawn over me. Do you understand, Auguste?"

Damen couldn't argue. He did love Katherine. Ever didn't mean anything. "I understand," he murmured.

"You are going to forget we had this conversation," she continued. Her voice inflections didn't change.

"Of course," Damen responded. What conversation? He reached for his love, but she was gone.

All of a sudden, Damen came to. _What just happened? _he thought. _Why am I in here? _

Damen went downstairs to get more juice. There were plenty of bottles in the refrigerator.


	2. Here to Stay

**A/N: Claire chapter!**

Ever was anxious to find Damen this morning because he had seemed especially depressed lately. Being the nice girlfriend she was, she had manifested a getaway to the Bahamas for them this upcoming spring break, and she couldn't wait to see his reaction when he saw the tickets. Also, she had started getting a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and really needed to find him to confirm he was fine and nothing was wrong.

"Why so anxious?" Miles asked as Ever zoomed into the school parking lot, driving over to the spot next to Damen's shiny black Ferrari.

"Me, anxious? Why would you think I'm anxious?" Ever responded, trying her best not to jump out of the car and run with all the speed the Immortal juice gave her to wherever Damen was.

_Where are you?_ Ever telepathically called out to Damen. No response.

"Uh, let's see. You're practically jumping up and down in your seat. Oh, and you have that look that you get when you're anxious. So I guess I have no good reason to think anything's wrong, huh?" Miles replied, smirking back at her, his pink painted nails perched on his crossed arms.

"Nope," she grinned back, hopping out of the car gracefully and nearly slamming the door. She began fast-walking towards the school entrance, leaving Miles jogging to catch up with her.

"Seriously, Ever. What's up with you?" he asked, grabbing her shoulder and spinning her around. His face was serious and full of worry.

"Miles. Nothing. Is. Wrong. Seriously. It's just Damen hasn't been answering his phone and I'm worried about him," Ever lied, biting her lip. She hated lying to Miles but how was she going to explain tickets to the Bahamas? And the bad feeling she was developing that had started last night and continued into the morning. _And_ that he wasn't responding to her telepathic calls.

"Oh honey, I'm sure he's fine. Here, we can go find him together, okay?" Miles compromised, giving her a sympathetic smile. He was so nice. Ever hated lying to him but it was better then him knowing the truth, as it could put him into trouble with Roman. After all, Roman loved to use things against Ever to get what he wanted, and he would use Miles like a pawn in chess and not blink an eye.

"Okay," Ever nodded. The two made their way through the school. Ever concentrated on finding Damen,

_Damen! _She yelled.

_Would you shut up? _Damen screamed back, irritated and angry. He had never used that tone of voice, and Ever immediately knew something was terribly wrong. Ever couldn't help but cry out aloud.

"Ever are you okay?" Miles cried, turning to support her body weight as she almost fainted. She felt something very wrong pouring into her from Damen, something almost worse then the feeling she got when the curse she used on Roman backfired. It felt like venom seeping through her veins, and she cried out again.

"Everybody move!" Myles commanded as he dragged Ever towards the health office. "Just hang on Ever, okay?" she heard Miles ask, but his words were coming distant as she lost began to lose consciousness.

"No," Ever cried weakly and tried to push against him. "Damen…" she whispered weakly.

"We can find Damen later, first we've got to get you to the office," Miles soothed, still dragging her closer and closer to the office. Sabine would flip if she knew about this. How was Ever supposed to explain what was happening? Then she saw Roman walk by, smiling. It had to have been Roman who did this.

"Roman!" she roared quietly. Roman turned around and his expression changed from snide to concern as he jogged over to her.

"Ever…? What happened?" Roman asked, looking confused.

"Oh, like you don't know," Ever choked out.

"Mmm, that's where you're wrong, love. I like to bask in my work, and I'd admit it if it was true, as this is too good to miss." Roman grinned as Miles abruptly dropped Ever and the world stood still.

"Oof," She moaned as her body hit the cement.

"What happened to my little Ever this time, eh?" Roman asked, squatting down next to her limp form on the ground.

"I don't know... Damen… not his self… bad feelings," she whispered, taking gulping breaths. Her throat burned and her body tingled.

"Can I make a proposition?" Roman asked, sitting with his legs crossed across from her, as if the whole situation was normal.

Ever knew that Roman never played fair, but the pain was getting worse. She moaned in agony and barely nodded her head.

"Well, I can make the pain stop, that's easy, love. But you have to do something for me…" Roman trailed off, grinning.

"No," she moaned, "I changed my mind," she trailed off, screaming as the pain roared in her head.

"Is that so?" Roman tilted his head, barely hiding a smirk.

"…Okay… Tell me what you want," she cried, breaking off in a bloodcurdling scream. The pain was so intense, she started sobbing.

"Leave here," Roman's face blurred with someone else's, a beautiful young woman with brown hair that flowed past her shoulders. Then her veins popped out from under her deep brown eyes, fangs popped out from behind her lips, and she snarled at Ever. Like an animal.

"If you know what's best for you, you little Immortal, you'll stay as far away from Damen Auguste as you can," she threatened. Then she abruptly giggled.

"He is mine, after all." She laughed as if they had just shared a good joke.

"No," Ever cried, thrashing out as the creature blended between Roman and her.

"Ever? Are you okay? You're starting to freak me out now," Roman's face appeared again as Katherine broke through, her form shimmering.

"Oh yes," she purred, pinning Ever down with unbelievable strength. Ever cried out and was met with more pain. The fangs and veins suddenly disappeared.

"Do you recognize me, Ever?" she asked. A name popped up in Ever's head.

"Katherine," she growled. How did she know that? Ever didn't know anyone named Katherine, yet she knew beyond doubt this was Katherine, and she was to be feared.

"Ooh yes! This is going to be fun, but I'm afraid I must do a few little things before the game really begins," Katherine sounded enthusiastic.

"No!" Ever screamed, wriggling under her iron grasp.

"Mmm, I bet you're delicious." Katherine sighed with longing, lifting her head up in the air and sniffing, fangs and veins popping up again. "Just a little taste," she reasoned, bending down to Ever's neck. Then she bit her. The pain doubled and fire roared through her neck to other parts of her body. Ever felt anger burn hot into her soul from Katherine's mouth. Part of her gift allowed her to see into people, but most of the time she encountered Katherine she couldn't see anything but a blank wall when she tried to peer into the creature's mind. But as Katherine drained Ever, she was allowed a peek into her mind. What Ever saw changed everything. She knew what was going on now. Katherine was a real vampire. She wanted Damen to herself and he was completely under her control. Lastly, she wanted Ever dead. Those were the last thoughts Ever was able to put together before everything went black and Katherine wiped her memory.


	3. Games

Katherine loved games. It was part of her nature. And she knew that this particular game she was playing with Auguste and his little girlfriend was going to be more fun than most. Neither of them knew how much Power she had gained over the centuries, so it was going to be exciting to watch them try to figure her out. They never would, of course.

Today was only the first step. Katherine had used Damen's head to make Ever see her. All of it, the pain, the biting, even Katherine standing there, was a little mind trick she had learned when she was in Germany. It wasn't hard or exhausting, just extremely amusing. And Ever had fallen for it like a fish with bait. She smirked. It had been hilarious.

Katherine had noticed Roman, too. He was going to be a problem, for she was sure _he _didn't forget her. They used to be much closer than her and Damen until she had broken his heart just like the millions of other boys she had screwed with. Now he was probably vengeful. And nobody wanted that. Katherine decided to erase his memory when they were in a class together. _So simple,_ she thought.

For now, she just had to go to classrooms she was enrolled in. She had made sure that every class Damen and Ever were in together, she was in, too. And she was in a class with Roman and Ever. _Time to act, _she smiled. She knew how fun it was to play I'm-a-high-school-human.

Katherine looked down at her schedule. First period was English with Damen and Ever. Perfect.

As she made her way towards the classroom, she saw Ever walking out of the health office with her gay friend Miles. She sighed. Too bad he was gay or else she would have made a move on him. Oh, well. At least she had Damen.

Katherine decided to mingle with Ever. It would sting more if Ever thought Katherine was her friend. So she bumped into Ever and Miles, letting her things drop onto the floor.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" she pretended to gush. "I totally didn't see you, and then everything fell, and I bumped you, and-"

Ever cut her off. "It's fine, really," she said sympathetically. "Are you new, or have I just not noticed you yet?" she asked Katherine.

"This is my first day," she sighed. "My name is Katherine." Katherine smiled at her.

"I'm Ever, and this is my friend Miles," she replied. "So are you a junior or senior?"

"Junior," Katherine replied. She found this chatter boring, but it was part of getting to the good part. "I have English first period."

Ever smiled. "So do I! I'll show you where it is."

Miles looked pleased, too. "I'll let you two girlies get to class," he smiled. Pink nail polish was on his fingertips. _What a waste, _Katherine thought. He probably tasted good, too….

Now she had to focus on her game, though. Ever and Katherine walked side by side, and Katherine answered Ever's questions about her home back in Covington, Georgia. All of it was lies, of course. She had never even been to Covington.

When they got to the classroom, Damen was sitting in the back. _So sexy, _thought Katherine. Time to make a move.

"Ooh, who's that?" Katherine asked, pointing at Damen.

"That's my boyfriend, Damen," Ever replied with a smile. "He's great. Here, I'll introduce you."

Ever got on Katherine's nerves. How someone like Damen could fall for someone like Ever was beyond Katherine's comprehension. Ever was definitely not right for selfish, narcissistic Damen Auguste. He was Katherine's without a doubt.

As soon as Damen laid eyes on Katherine, she knew her compulsion was still working. Had Damen wanted to, he could probably have worked through it and the mind trick would not have succeeded. Apparently, Katherine's lessons back in the 1600s had not paid off for him.

Damen stood up and walked right towards Katherine and Ever. He came up to Katherine and kissed her hand. "I'm Damen," he said. "And who might you be, my fair lady?" He sounded so old-fashioned. Maybe she had gone overboard with the compulsion.

"My name is Katherine," she smiled. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Ever look at Damen in shock. She was trying to communicate with her extremely constrained boyfriend. Katherine went into his mind.

_Tell her to back off_, Katherine compelled Damen. _Tell her that you don't care about her anymore._ He did it without hesitation. Katherine smiled internally.

"Would you like to sit next to me, Katherine?" Damen asked.

"I would love to," she replied. Ever was seriously freaking out now.

"What about me, Damen?" she asked.

"You can sit somewhere else," he replied, disregarding her presence. Then he took Katherine's hand and led her over to his table, leaving Ever behind in the main aisle. Damen manifested a tulip for Katherine, and she smiled. Everything was going perfectly.


End file.
